


Matzati Et She'ahava Nafshi

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Harvey is a giant sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Turns out Donna doesn't always know everything. Ficlet, post 9x10
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Matzati Et She'ahava Nafshi

Donna was admiring the ring when she noticed the light reflect oddly against the inside. “There’s something written in here.”

“Hmm?” Harvey turned his head on the pillow.

“In my ring.” Donna lifted herself up to one elbow and turned on the bedside lamp to inspect it more carefully. “It’s not English.”

“Hebrew,” he offered lazily. 

She frowned. “You know you’re not going to just get away with it that easily. You’re not Jewish, so what gives?”

“My grandmother was.”

“Wait, are you saying this was your grandmother’s ring? I thought it was your mother’s.” Donna sat upright in bed. “Okay, you’ve got me. Let’s hear it.”

Harvey sighed and righted himself, leaning against the headboard for support. “It’s no big deal. Part of my family came over in the big influx of Jews at the turn of the century.” He shrugged. “Germany, maybe Poland? Not really sure. I don’t think my family’s ever been what you’d call religious, so when my mom married my dad I guess it didn’t seem that big a deal to do Christmas like his family.”

“Harvey. You’re Jewish.” 

“…okay?”

“How did I not know this?” Donna paused. “Oh my god, Louis will be so happy. You have to tell him.”

“What? No. Not ever. He’s gonna start belting out “Tradition” and try to give me his mother’s recipe for gefilte fish. Absolutely not.”

She laughed, then lay her head on his shoulder. “So. Your grandmother’s ring, huh?”

“Guess after Mom met you over the phone she thought things were going to happen sooner rather than later. I never expected her to give it to me.” He laced his fingers through hers. “But I’m glad she did.”

“Do you know what it says?”

“Check your other ring.” 

“Other ring?” Harvey grinned and leaned over to the drawer on his bedside table, retrieving a small box and tossing it at her. She caught it easily.

She gave him a look. “Harvey.”

He settled back beside her. “What, you thought I wasn’t serious about doing it for our families? Besides, I like the idea of matching. Go ahead, take a look.”

Donna opened the box, revealing a plain band that complemented both his own and the ring already on her finger. Nothing extravagant, but it took her breath away all the same. She pried it out of its velvety prison and felt herself start to tear up at the weight of it in her palm. “I thought about us being together, but somehow I never let myself picture this.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a reason to,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. Harvey plucked the ring from her hand and tilted it toward the light so she could read the inscription. 

_“I have found the one whom my soul loves.”_


End file.
